


Not Alone

by Sheikahwriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikahwriter/pseuds/Sheikahwriter
Summary: Zelda and Link finally realize they are not alone, and they finally get to show each other.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I just want some ZeLink smut. I don't imagine them moving this fast I mean this fic is all over the place but I just need to post it somewhere.

“It’s been one hundred years...yet my feelings for you haven’t changed. I think because I couldn’t lose them or we would lose the fight. And watching you fight simply gave me more hope. You were fighting for me and the world.”

“Do you only love me to have control of your powers?”

Zelda turned to Link, shocked he would even think of something like that. “Link...of course not. I really do love you. My feelings had to flourish and surely it wasn’t love at first sight, but I do love you after spending so much time with you.”

She moved her body to face him, placing her hands on her lap with her legs swept to the side. The princess looked up to the knight, a smile on her face. “Now, do you love me?”

He felt his face heat up, his gaze shifting down. He pushed his dark blonde hair back, looking out back over the mountain. “The moment I woke up I felt something inside of me. Like I wanted to help you, even though I could faintly remember who you were. The more I worked, the more I wanted to save you...I wanted to see that smile again since everyone was talking about it.”

Link looked at Zelda who had a grin on her face. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

“It’s been a hundred years, and you still love me even though I don’t remember everything. You never lost hope in me. I love you, Zelda. And I would give up my life for you again.”

She let out a small giggle, wrapping her arms around Link, her head drawing in close to his body. He placed his hands around her, hugging her, feeling her against him like he never had before. Zelda lifted her head, pushing herself towards him and making him fall back into the ground, their lips pressing together. Their first kiss under the setting sun, and all Link could do was hold her close like he had always wanted to.

The castle was still in shambles, Hylia knows whenever that would be back up again for Zelda. She had been staying in Link’s home for a while now, he installed another bed for her specifically so she can finally rest easy after an eternity of holding back Ganon. He would cook, she would clean, and they would both do diplomatic services. The return of Zelda and defeat of Ganon was too well known for her to just disappear until the castle was up and running again.

Zelda loved Hateno Village. It felt cozy, it was warm and a bit more up and coming with the times with Purah’s help. Link’s cottage felt like a home to her, especially when she laid down in her own bed. It lacked the privacy from him, but he respected her room.

He laid in his own bed, placing his Sheikah Slate on the table top beside him. At this time, he would sit up and see Zelda in her own bed, fooling around on her own slate (most likely trying to update it with Link’s or communicate with someone), tell her good night, and fall asleep.

But he closed his eyes, opening to hear the squeaking of floor board right by his bed. He opened an eye and looked up to Zelda in her normal nightwear of a button down shirt and a pair of pants.

She stood by his bed, shyly rubbing her arm. Her gaze fell to the side, looking at her own bed. “Well...I was thinking. I just want to spend time with you. After all, most of our life is spent sleeping. So how about I lay down with you for now? I’ll return to my bed later.”

He chuckled, moving backwards in the bed and pulling the blanket back. She smiled, climbing into bed beside him. This was a first for the both of them, and all they could do is stare at the ceiling. No one told them how to act, and neither knew how to.

She shifted her body to face him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling herself closer. He moved to face her as well, and fixed his gaze past her. Her hands were moving around under his shirt. He felt much warmer than she could get in this house. She took note of every bump and scar on his back from his battles, circling around them mindlessly and putting herself to sleep.

“I'm sorry...being so close to someone…” she whispered, tracing her hands around his back. “It's been too long since I've been around someone else. And never with someone I’ve loved with my whole heart.”

“It’s okay…” Link replied. He drew Zelda in closer, his hands holding her back. He gazed down at Zelda, seeing a new emotion bursting in her gaze. A new fire lighting inside of her, a deep desire to be with him.

“It’s been a hundred years...yet you still love me,” she breathed, moved her head against his chest. He felt sudden wet drops on his arm, and he looked down to Zelda. “I treated you so terribly...but you still died in front of my eyes protecting me. How could you still love me?”

“Because I knew you were such a strong woman, capable of so much. What’s not to love about someone who wants to share her joy with me as well? Your excitement on discovering...well it made me want to discover the world too. And now I can’t wait to do it with you.”

Zelda smiled, Link bringing his hand to rub away the tears on her face. He kissed her forehead, then drew his lips down to hers. They shared the sweet, tender moment with the moonlight falling into the window, and Link laid back and took a moment to watch her eyes.

The way she looked at him made him feel...warm. There was a rock in his stomach, and they both took a deep breath in unison. He felt her legs grazing against his, not ashamed to touch his bare skin.

“Zelda…”

“I just...want to feel you.”

She brought a hand to his abdomen, lifting his shirt a bit to slip her hand under. She pulled back.

“Sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me!” She answered with a blushing face, sitting up to get out of bed. “We shouldn’t--”

“No! Zelda...I mean...um…” He choked a bit, sitting up beside her. He immediately threw his shirt off. His face was as red as a beet. They both knew he had a built physique from all of the climbing, but Zelda was a bit caught off guard.

She stared at him, first out of confusion. But when his hand went to her chin to lift her face to meet his eyes, she was lost out in the world once again. “Stay in the bed with me for the night…I really missed you.”

“Link…” she whispered. They connected lips again for another kiss, falling onto the bed. They rolled around, sighing happily and breathing each other’s names. Link’s hands fled to her waist and hips, his lips gracing the princess’s neck and shoulders as her shirt slowly fell off.

“Don’t stop, Link...please.”

That one sentence summarized the night. There was no second guesses between either of them, whether this was okay to do even in the midst of trying to repair a kingdom. No, they needed this. One hundred years later the couple could finally have their wish of being together, skin to skin, tossing and turning in bed.

His sloppy kisses made Zelda feel the most alive she had in her entire life. The flower bloomed underneath Link, the princess finally able to be free to express and do what she wished. Their passion for each other burned brighter than it ever could, and when their bodies finally became one, for once in a long time, they felt like they were complete.

There was no longer a missing piece. With Zelda gripping Link tightly, moans escaping her lips with each rock of the bed, she felt like her life was complete. Their eyes spoke to each other, and they cried out their love finally, accepting the fact that together they lost the battle against mother nature and their hearts had finally gotten their wishes. The princess and the knight could finally lay asleep in a peaceful world with no worries on their minds. Asleep in a small house, their horses outside and Silent Princesses planted, love finally blossomed in their hearts fulling with them able to express themselves.


End file.
